Dimensional Heroes: Majora's Mask Redux
by jexi the hunter
Summary: The first of what I hope to be future Redux stories. Our heroes have somehow found themselves back in Termina and their memories of their adventures here have been wiped. Can they succeed going through the chaos a second time?
1. Return to Termina?

When you close your eyes, and put on a mask… you feel nothing but darkness and an empty space being filled by your face. Masks change you, make you different. More powerful in ways you wouldn't know were possible. What if that feeling was real?

There was nothing but darkness in front of the eyes. Then, the pair of eyes slowy opened.

"Ugh…" Hope said slowly getting up and rubbing his head. He adjusted his vision to find himself in a dark forest. "Wha? Hey, where is everybody?!"

"Mmm… don't shout too much...Ross…" someone said besides Hope as a pair of claws grabbed Hope and bring him closer. Hope found himself almost in facial contact with Petra with a shocked look on his face.

"Ack! Petra, what're you doing?!" Hope shouted abruptly.

Petra then opened her eyes to see Hope and let go. "Ah! I-I'm so sorry!" Petra blushed. "Uh… You didn't hear me sleep talk, did you?"

"Yeah. And you basically told me you've got a crush on Ross. Have you two shared a bed?" Hope joked.

'D-Don't be ridiculous!" Petra said blushing. "Crap… I was hoping you wouldn't hear that…"

"It's alright. All manner of jokes aside, what happened? All i can remember was boarding the ships to leave from new world. No sooner did we get a few yards out from there and BAM! A light blinds me, and I'm knocked out cold. And now we're in the middle of a dark forest. I don't know where the others are." Hope said.

"Ahhh!" they heard screaming as they saw something running towards them. They were prepared to fight before they saw it was Chopper. "I don't wanna be here anymore!"

"Chopper?" Hope asked as Chopper skidded in front of them.

"Huff… Huff… Oh good, it's you and Petra, Hope. I thought I was alone here!" Chopper said. "Where are we? I don't remember anything from last night. But...its weird. It feels like...I've been here before."

"Something weird is going on here. For now, let's focus on trying to find the others." Petra said.

The three stayed close as they travelled the woods. It wasn't long before they came across a horse and an unconscious boy as well as some strange boy looking through the unconscious boys thing's.

"That thing is robbing that kid." Hope said.

"Weird...it's like...I've seen this too." Chopper said.

"Wait a second…" Hope said. "That kid with the mask…" he said taking a good look at the kid rummaging through the other boy's backpack. He poked his head up, revealing a mask. "The Skull Kid!"

"The...who?" Chopper said. "Wait...why couldn't I remember that?"

The Skull Kid then pulled out an Ocarina and laughed as he blew into it.

"Oooh, what a pretty Ocarina!" a black fairy to Skull kids right said. "Lemme touch it Skull Kid, i wanna see!"

"You can't, Tael!" a yellow fairy said. "What would we do if you dropped it and broke it? No way! You can't touch it."

"Aw, but sis...why can't I try it out too?" Tael asked.

As Skull Kid continued to mess with the Ocarina, the boy slowly regained consciousness.

"What?" he said before seeing him. "You! Give back my ocarina!"

"What ocarina?" Skull Kid said hiding it behind his back.

"The one you have in your hand, behind your back." the boy said.

"Uh oh…" the Skull kid said. Panicking, he jumped on the boys horse. "Hyah!" he said as the horse was riding off as the boy gave chase to Skull Kid.

"Weird though. That kid in green...he looked a lot like Link right?" Hope asked.

"That kid in green IS Link." Chopper said.

"Oh yeah… i forgot he had a lot of incarnations." Hope said.

"But that one...I could never forget him. He was the one that used to travel with us. He was the one that joined us as a Dimensional Hero for a short time." Chopper said.

"Now that you mention it, that link is really familiar. Wait, I've seen him. In one of the floors of Castle Oblivion's Basement!" Hope said. "Were in the...the….What? Why...Why can't I remember it fully?"

"Wait...you said that basement part had adventures we went on before you started traveling with us right? Well...if we're living the same adventure...what if our memories were wiped to make sure we don't try and spoil anything?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, that would be obvious." Hope said. "Still, we should follow Link. He shouldn't get into any trouble."

"I think that's the right move." Chopper said going into his reindeer form. "Get on."

"Thanks." Hope said getting on on. "I really gotta send my thanks to the Birdie Kingdom for helping you improve your forms."

"I did it on my own but thanks." Chopper said as he gave chase with Hope and Petra on his back.

"Hey Petra, couldn't you just fly next to us?" Hope asked. "Or do you wanna save your energy?"

"If you guys don't remember what we're going to encounter, then there's no point in wasting my energy." Petra said. "Besides, admit it, you liked when I was holding you like that."

"Uh...awkward." Chopper said before he screeched to a halt when they came across a cave. "I think...we're suppose to fall through there."

"Hold on to me, Petra. Don't want your feathers getting roughed up on the fall." Hope said.

"Sure thing." Petra said as she held on to Hope.

"Geez… Get a room, you two." Chopper said before they fell through. As they fell, they looked upon strange pictures of different things. After falling, they landed atop a plant where they saw Link conversing with the Skull Kid.

"Hey, what's with that stupid horse of yours? It doesn't listen to a thing I say. There's no point in riding a thing like that so I did you a favor and got rid of it. Heheh." Skull Kid said as Link began looking depressed. "Aw… why the sad face? I thought i might have a little fun with you… but you really think you can beat me the way I am? Fool!"

On cue of that, The Skull kids mask began to rattle as Link reeled in pain.

"Link!" Hope said rushing over to him.

Within the confines of links mind, he was surrounded by Hundreds of Deku Scrubs.

(Deku Scrub: A race of wood and plant creatures that are normally unorganized. They act cowardly when a stranger faces them. They can fire seeds and run very quickly.)

"Get away! Go away!" Link shouted before a large Deku Scrub consumed him. He then began to regain consciousness. "Huh? Who are these two and...Chopper? Wait...why do you look scared?"

"You might wanna look in the water, buddy." Hope said.

"Huh?" Link asked looking in a puddle of water. He saw his body now that of a small Deku Scrub. "Ahhh!"

"Hahaha! Now that is a good look for you. And you'll look like that forever!" Skull Kid laughed as he floated away.

"Hey wait! Youre down a fairy!" Hope said.

"He's right! Skull kid, wait up!" the yellow fairy said chasing after before the door shut before her. "Grrr. This is your fault you know."

"Our fault? What are you talking about? We didn't even do anything!" Petra said.

"If I wasn't busy dealing with you four, I wouldn't have gotten separated from my brother." the fairy said. "Don't sit there, Deku boy, blue kid, chicken woman and raccoon. Do something!"

"Chicken woman?! I'm a harpy!" Petra said.

"And I'm not a raccoon! I'm a reindeer!" Chopper said.

"Like I care what you two are. Stop staring at me and open the door for me." she said.

"And how exactly do we do that?" Hope said before Link approached it and opened it easily. "Oh."

"There. He gets it." the fairy said. "And sorry about that stuff I said to you. You wanna know more about the Skull Kid who took off right? Well I have an idea where he might be. Take me and I'll help you out. Deal?"

"Deal. Names Hope the Victor. But just call me Hope." Hope said.

"I'm Link." Link said.

"Tony Tony Chopper." Chopper said.

"Call me Petra." Petra said.

"Okay. I'm Tatl. Now let's get going." the fairy said.

They soon got on the move, as Link slid into a flower, before being shot out, propelled by two smaller flowers.

"Whoa, awesome!" Hope said.

"Its one of the many talents he has while in the form of a Deku Scrub. By putting himself inside that flower, he can hover over large gaps by using flowers to propel himself. All Deku Scrubs can do it here in Termina." Tatl said.

"Termina?" Hope asked. "Call me crazy, but… i feel like i've heard that name."

"Me too." Chopper said before they were hearing organ music. "Huh?" he said as they continued down the path before entering a wooden room with moving mechanisms. It didn't take long before a voice was heard.

"You've been met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" a voice asked before they saw a smiling man with a pack covered in masks galore.

"Wow. you need a lot of stands for those masks?" Hope asked. "Wait… do you sell all these?"

"But of course. I am the owner of this fine establishment. Welcome to the Happy Mask Shop. You can call me the Happy Mask Salesman. Or H.M.S for short." he said.

"Nice to meet you. I don't suppose you can help us with our friendsfriends little problem?" Petra asked.

"Of course i can. But you need to do me a favor." H.M.S said. "You see, i travel far and wide for masks. But i am at a loss. Just recently, an Imp stole a very important mask from me. I would very much need it back within three days before I leave this town."

"Sure thing, we got it." Hope said. "And about Link's problem?"

"I can fix him right up. But first, you need to reclaim what you recently had stolen. Only then can I return you." H.M.S said.

"I have to get my ocarina back." Link said.

"Like that was obvious." Chopper said. "Don't go anywhere, we'll be back with Link's ocarina in no time." he said before opening the doors before they found themselves in a small town where standing in its center was a giant clock tower.

"Is this a Clock town or something?" Hope asked.

"This is South Clock town. That guy is demanding. Even if we need sleep, that leaves us with 72 hours. Now then...let's go find the Great Fairy. She's strong enough to find the Skull Kid, but that's between us." Tatl said.

"Hopefully we can find the others along the way." Hope said. "I'm starting to get worried. You feel the same, Petra?"

"Yep. But I'm sure we'll run into them soon." Petra said.

"For now, let's just head to the Fairy Fountain. You know where it is, right Tatl?" Chopper asked.

"Of course. Just follow me." Tatl said leading the way.

They Made it to the towns fairy fountain as they saw lots of Orange Fairies circling around.

"No sign of the Great fairy, but what's with all these orange ones?" Hope asked.

"Young ones! Please hear my plea!" the fairies said. "I have been broken and shattered into pieces by the masked Skull Kid."

"The villain! How dare he do this to a fairy!" Link said.

"Please, find the one stray fairy that is flying through town." the fairies begged.

"Don't worry, little ones. We'll find that stray fairy for you." Petra said.

They then left the Fairy Fountain where they saw a stray orange fairy flying through the town on its own before going into an alley. They chased after it for a bit before they found it in the hands of Crona.

"Crona!" Chopper said.

"Chopper. It looks like I got the fairy...just like the first time we were here?" Crona said.

"First time? What...what do you mean?" Chopper asked.

"You don't remember? This alley...it was where we first met." Crona said.

"His memories are just a bit frazzled for some reason." Petra said.

"Strange… Why hasn't it affected you?" Hope asked.

"It might be because I've never heard about what happened here." Petra said. "What about you, Crona?"

"Well, I think it might be because...this world...it was where me, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patti, Liz...it was where we met the Dimensional Heroes." Crona said.

"Yeah… you did say a long time ago that you guys met here. Could this be some sort of revamped adventure or something?" Hope asked.

"Maybe, but we can't be too sure." Petra said.

"All we can do is take this Fairy back to the great Fairy fountain." Crona said.

"Yeah, we do have it. Let's not waste any time." Hope said.

The group, now with Crona among them, returned the fairy to the fountain, allowing the Great Fairy of Magic to return in her full form.

"Thank you Tatl, heroes and young one of altered shape. I am the Great Fairy of Magic! I thought the masked child was helping me but I grew too careless. All I can do is offer magic power to the Deku." the fairy said before she gave magic to him. Link then shot out a magic bubble from his gun like mouth. "As for the Skull Kid, you can find him using the observatory."

"Of course, the telescope there can locate him." Crona said.

"I guess we'll just have to find a way up into it as we go." Hope said.

The exited the fairy fountain as they made their way back to the Square. There, they saw a kid trying to pop a floating balloon.

"Hey, Link. Ten rupees says you can't pop that balloon in one shot." Chopper said.

Link then fired a bubble at the balloon, knocking the kid to the ground.

"Thanks. If you were a human, I would give you a bomber's notebook but the boys have a problem with non humans." he said before running off. "But if you want the password to the observatory...Its 52431!"

"Awesome, we can get into the observatory now." Hope said as they made their way over and entered the code, heading inside. There, they approached a giant telescope.

"Okay...guess I'll have a look." Chopper said before looking through a telescope where he saw the Skull Kid on the clock tower as he was laughing. "He's mocking...ah!" he said looking above Skull Kid.

"What? What is ….dear lord." Hope said looking through as they saw a large moon with a face slowly descending down to the town.

"Is that...the moon?" Petra said in shock.

"With a giant ugly face." Hope said. "I say we go to the clock tower and give that imp a taste of our minds!"

"Amen!" Chopper said as they burst out of the observatory, sprinting to the clock tower before a dancing scarecrow caught their attention. "Oh...now this feeling...I kinda like it." he said dancing with it.

"Chopper, what are you doing?" Hope said.

"No, don't look at that Scarecrow!" Crona said before the two of them looked as they were dancing as Link and Petra looked into it too. They kept dancing and dancing before a sharp slap snapped them out of it. This was Jexi who was standing before them.

"Get your heads together!" Jexi said.

"Ow!" Hope said shaking the slap off. "Jexi? Oh man, how long were we out? We only got three days."

"It's been three days! Look!" Jexi said pointing up as the moon was very close. "The world is literally gonna end in an hour."

"Quick, to the top of the Clock tower, now!" Crona said as they ascended to the top where Skull Kid and Tael waited.

"Ah, Tael! We've been looking for you. Hey, Skull kid, you think you can give that mask back now?" Tatl asked receiving silence. "Huh? Hey, are you even listening to me?"

"Look! We don't have a lot of time! Swamp! Mountain! Ocean! Canyon! The four who are there….Bring them here." Tael said before Skull Kid swatted him.

"Don't speak out of line! Stupid Fairy!" Skull Kid said.

"Hey, not cool!" Hope said.

"Heh. Even if the four do arrive, they wouldn't be able to handle me. Just look above. If it's something that can be stopped...just try and stop it!" Skull Kid said.

"At that rate….we'll all be wiped out in five minutes." Jexi said.

"We won't have enough time to… Wait… Time. That's it! Crona! Hit Skull Kid and knock Link's ocarina out of his hands!" Hope said.

"Personally, I'd prefer to have Usopp put him to sleep, but since he's not here right now…" Corona said

"Who says we aren't?" a voice said as they saw the Dimensional Heroes standing behind them.

"Talk about timing!" Hope said.

"Sleep Star!" Usopp shouted firing a shot at Skull Kid before the imp fell and dropped the Ocarina.

"Got it!" Petra said catching it with one of her talons.

"Toss it over, Petra!" Hope said as he received it and handed it to Link. "The Song of Time, link! Hurry!"

Link grabbed the Ocarina as it transformed into a pair of horns. Link played the song as the moon was about to hit them. But they soon opened their eyes where they saw the town back to normal as they stood at the gates in South Clock Town.

"It worked. We went back three days." Tails said.

"And we found you guys too. Any sign of David and his team?" Hope asked.

"First of all, we found you. Second of all, no. But this place...this is Termina. Definitely." Lucy said.

"We remember why we came here." Gray said.

"And the problems with it." Jexi said taking out a pad showing five energy signatures. "This was what we used to track down the Kingdoms when they roamed. It shows five of them on this world."

"I guess that means we're gonna have to fight them then." Hope said.

"Looks like it." Jexi said. "Feels like these events have happened before but I don't remember them."

"And now David and his team along with yours are involved in this, too." Robin said.

"Speaking of, where are they? The squad wasn't with you?" Zoro asked.

"No. I woke up in the Lost Woods with Petra almost ready to kiss me in her sleep." Hope said.

"Okay….we really didn't need to know that." Rainbow said.

"Anyway, romantic urges aside, we not only need to bring the four giants here, but we also need to deal with these Kingdoms and track down the rest of our friends." Petra said.

"Knowing those two groups, they should be sticking close." Maka said. "But for now...let's see about getting Link returned to normal."

"I know a place." Hope said.

Back at The Happy Mask Shop…

"You're back! And you brought the thing that was stolen from you, excellent." H.M.S said.

"Now it's your turn to keep your promise. Can you turn our friend back to normal?" Hope asked.

"Yes." the H.M.S said as he began playing a song on his organ. "Have him play this exact song."

Link then began to play the song. In his mind, the scrub that swallowed him spit him out. Link waved it goodbye. In real time, Link was back to normal before finding a deku mask lying on the ground.

"Whoa…" Rainbow said.

"Freaky-deaky!" Pinkie added.

"What was that song you just played?" Petra asked.

"The Song of Healing. It's a melody that heals evil magic and troubled spirits, turning them into masks." H.M.S said.

"So… Yeah. About your mask…? We uh… Ran into a bit of a problem with that imp and couldn't get it back." Hope .

"Hah. Such a funny man." H.M.S said. "You are joking...right?" he said before he looked angry and began strangling Hope. "What have you done?! If you leave my mask out there, something terrible will happen!"

"Whoa, whoa! Easy there buddy!" Starlight said as he stopped. "What's so special about the mask that kid is wearing?"

"That mask is called Majora's Mask. It's an accursed item from legend that was used by an ancient tribe for their hexing rituals. It is said that an evil wicked power is bestowed to anyone who wears it. It's caused trouble in the ancient place which is why it was sealed away. The tribe is gone so no one knows the true terrifying evil that mask contains!" H.M.S said.

"Well, this whole mess wouldn't have happened in your terms. I bet you were the one who unsealed the mask in the first place, am I wrong or right?" Sunset asked.

"I may have unearthed the mask but I'm not the bad guy here. That imp! That Skull Kid is!" H.M.S said.

"If the Skull Kid is wearing Majora's mask, there's no way to stop him. But I bet Tael was trying to tell us something when he mentioned those spots and four who are there… Whatever that means." Hope said.

"Swamp, Mountain, Ocean, Canyon. Wait…" Tails said as he brought up a map. "Those geographical habitats are in different directions of Clock Town. A southern swamp, a northern mountain, a western ocean and eastern canyon."

"And look! There's a kingdom at each point. Well actually there's two at the canyon, but who cares?" Hope said. "The fact of the matter is, we have to go to these four locations, and find whatever it is Tael wants us to bring to town."

"I'm not sure why we've been brought back to relive this adventure...but I'm sure we can get over it." Jexi said.

"Long story short… We're in." Soul said.

"Really? Oh, thank you! I was certain you would help get that mask back." H.M.S said.

"All right. Let's do it. We're gonna get through this again." Jexi said.


	2. Southern Swamp

"Good Luck to you all. Believe in your Strengths!" H.M.S said.

"And we will, thank you for the information!" Tails said as they headed out.

"So, where should we start on this adventure to prevent the end of the world?" Pinkie asked.

"I'd say the Swamp, because it's the first one mentioned." Hope said.

"Oddly enough, that sounds right." Maka said.

"Yeah. I think that's right. We headed the order Tael gave us. Swamp, mountain, ocean then canyon." Soul said.

"So let's head over there." Sunset said.

"Alright, the Swamps to the south, so south we go." Pit said.

They then headed south. "Wait, I think we encountered something on the way down." Usopp said.

"Uh….found it." Sora said as they saw several monkeys knocked out on the ground and standing over them was a large mass of vines and another with roses for hands.

"Heheheh. We sure showed these stupid monkeys, didn't we Roserade?" the vine mass asked.

"Indeed we did, Tangrowth. Its weakness like this that makes it easy for Greenleaf to conquer this swamp." Roserade said.

"A Tangrowth and a Roserade? And since when can they talk?!" Starlight asked as Rotomdex appeared.

"Bzzt! Don't ask me, I'm just as shocked as you!" Rotomdex said.

"It's just that… Normally, Legendaries, Psychic-types, Ghost-types, and Bug-types talk through some sort of telepathy." Petra said.

"The kingdoms are different. The Pokemon that live in them can speak like human beings." Jexi said.

"Good to know you still remember that much." Hope said. "Hey, bush faces!"

Tangrowth and Roserade then turned to the heroes.

"What to we have here? A group of posers?" Roserade asked.

"Are you two the ones who beat up these poor, defenseless monkeys?" Fluttershy asked.

"We did. And it was wicked fun doing it." Tangrowth said.

"It's not cool to beat up on animals like that. Somebody should teach you two morons some manners." Soul said. "And I think...I was the one who showed you up."

"What's with this idiot? He thinks we've met or something. Get lost. Power Whip!" Tangrowth said shooting his vines before Soul changed his arm into a sickle and sliced them up. "Gah! What are you?"

"Yeah...I'm a weapon." Soul said smirking.

Maka then stepped up as Soul transformed into his full scythe form and caught him in his hands, wielding him expertly.

"I've got this." Maka said.

"Just you against those two? Are you out of your mind?" Donald asked.

"Trust me. This situation is all too familiar." Maka smiled as she dashed to Tangrowth, beating him with the non-lethal side of Soul and sent Tangrowth flying into a tree, knocked out.

"Why you stupid little….Weather Ball!" Roserade said firing a big ball of energy. "Since its a sunny day...it's a fire type attack!"

"Not that it will matter to me, but it will to you in a few seconds." Maka said. "Batter up!"

She knocked the ball away as it soared towards Roserade. "I hate sunlight." she said before it hit and ignited her before she fell unconscious.

Soul then reverted to human form.

"Never get tired of seeing that." Luffy said.

"Yeah. That definitely felt familiar." Lucy said.

"Guys, can we focus on helping the Monkeys?" Rainbow asked helping the monkey near her to his feet.

"You all...save me? You good heroes. Please hear our cry. Day by day, water becomes more polluted by poison. Brother went to check but got captured by Deku at Deku Palace. Please save him and home." the monkey said.

"You can count on us." Sunset said. "Do you know where the Deku Palace is by any chance?"

"It up stream. You take our boat. We good friends." the monkey said.

"Much obliged." Applejack said as the took the boat down the poisoned river.

"The Monkeys weren't kidding. Check out the water here, it's all purple and stuff." Hope said.

"I think this might be because of Majora's Mask. The dark magic in it must've corrupted the waters when the Skull kid was around here." Starlight said.

They soon arrived to the palace where they found Nana, Gemini, Jude and Leia at the front gates.

"Guys! Finally!" Nana said.

"Nana, Gemini!" Hope said.

"Petra! You're here!" Leia said.

"Jude, Leia! Great to see you two okay." Petra said.

They regrouped.

"We found ourselves here after we were hit by that light. We heard some commotion was happening in this palace, so Nana here though it a good idea to investigate, but this Deku Guard here is acting real picky about non-Deku visitors." Gemini said.

"Well, how about an actual Deku then?" Link said putting the Deku mask on as he changed to Deku Scrub form.

"This is the palace of the Deku Kingdom. Only those who have official business may enter, but for a fellow Deku, I can allow you inside to witness the punishment of the monkey that has angered our king." the guard said.

"An execution, sounds like. You go in and see what it's about, Link. We'll stay here." Hope said as Link went inside. "Wait, where's Leia?"

"Uh...Up there?" Zinnia said pointing to Leia as she walked above the courtyard.

"What in the hell Is Leia doing, Jude?" Sanji asked.

"I have a feeling it's her reporter's intuition at work." Jude said.

Leia entered the palace the same time as Link as he approached a royal looking Deku.

"I am the King of Deku Kingdom. Normally, we wouldn't allow you into the royal chambers, but today is different. We are going to punish the foolish monkey that had kidnapped the Deku Princess. He has insulted the royal family. I'll show him what happens when you do that. He is up there. Take a good look at his face." the Deku King said.

After seeing his location, Link left the palace and encountered one of the Monkeys from before as Leia joined him.

"Is my brother okay?" the monkey asked.

"He is, but it doesn't look like we can question him as to how he got there. We can't go up to the cage directly without being seen. Any ideas?" Leia asked.

"There is hidden way through royal gardens. You enter through there." the monkey said.

Leia looked up at the window the monkey was talking about. "I can get up there no problem, but how's my friend gonna get up there? Oh...I know." she said picking up Link as the two climbed up to the window.

"Huh?" the imprisoned Monkey said before seeing the two. "A Deku? They keep saying I took the princess but that is not true. Blaming me will not get her back. She will fall victim to the monster. But...you two probably don't believe me anyway."

"We do. Were trying to clear your name." Leia said. "Wait a minute… Link, do you remember when your Ocarina turned into those miniature horn things? I overheard a Deku say the princess learned to play these things called Deku Pipes, i think that's what those are."

"Huh? You mean these?" Link asked bringing out the instrument as the monkey took notice.

"Those are...Deku Pipes! Who are you? Not important right now. I was trying to find out what poisoned the river so I went to Woodfall temple. But temple is home to monster and strange creatures. But King thinks I take her. Need to save her now." the monkey said.

"How about this? We can go to the temple and solve this problem for you, and clear your name." Link said.

"That sound perfect. First however, i must teach you the melody which will open the temple. I know it because the Princess taught me. I don't want the guards to hear me though, so i'll sing it very softly." the monkey said as he softly sung the tune as Link played along. "Song called Sonata of Awakening. Use it to wake sleeping things."

"Uh, i don't mean to interrupt, but i think Link playing his pipes caught some attention…" Leia said noting that the King and the other Deku looked to the cage.

"Oh no, hide!" Link said as he and Leia ducked out of sight just in time.

"Did you all hear that? That was the Sonata of Awakening, the melody of which only the Deku royal family knows. That is proof of his guilt! Commence his punishment!" the Deku King said.

"We gotta hurry to the temple fast." Leia said.

"Your friend can use the hidden Deku shortcut they use all the time, but you must take boat. Good luck, and please hurry." the monkey said as the two ran out.

"You guys okay?" Pit asked as link shed his mask.

"We're fine. We need to hurry to the temple." Link said.

"Link's gonna take the Deku way to the temple. We gotta take the boat." Leia said.

Link hurried down the Deku path, unaware of cactus like creatures were chasing him.

"There's one of the Deku! Capturing him and bribing him against the Deku Kingdom will make sure King Servine gives us a big fat reward!" one of them said.

"I better lose these guys." Link said.

"All Cacnea and Maractus...fire at will!" a tall humanoid cactus said.

"Yes, Cacturne!" they said as they fired off their needles.

"I've got to find a way to lose these guys." Link said as he spotted a familiar flower. "Maybe… Maybe I can use this!"

He used the flower and was sent flying across the swamp.

"Hey! No fair!" Cacturne said. "After him!"

"But Cacturne, sir! He shot himself across the swamp water. Were weak to poison, remember?" Cacnea said.

"Then shoot him down!" Cacturne said.

"Too late, he's gone." Maractus said.

"Dammit. Okay. Here's our cover story. He fell into the poison water by our hands. We take all the credit for it." Cacturne said.

Link soared across the sky before landing on a platform, just as the others arrived.

"You didn't have any trouble, right?" Petra asked.

"Just a bunch of cactus guys. But i lost them." Link said.

"Well, we're right where that monkey said the temple would be, but i don't see it anywhere. Are you sure were in the right place?" Nana asked.

"This is where the temple is, but I think it's under the water." Hope said.

Link then played the Sonata of Awakening as the swamp shook as a large temple soon began rising up from the water.

"Sweet! Now to show ourselves in." Sonic said as they entered.

It was not long after that they noticed something on the ground.

"A leaf? But this swamp is mostly poison. A leaf shouldn't have survived." Jude said.

The large leaf then rose up, followed by a dozen large flowers. But the flowers were actually resting on top of pokemon in the swamp.

"Halt! You shall not pass by us, The Vile Plume brigade!" one of them said.

"Vileplume?" Jude asked. "Well, that explains it. They're Poison-type as well."

"Just try and cross over us. One step of our flowers, and we'll paralyse you with our poisonous spores!" Vileplume said.

"Okay, I remember this." Gray said before instantaneously freezing them as they moved past.

"Sure, rub it in why don't you?" a Vileplume said.

The group managed to cross the frozen poisonous lake. As they continued on into the next chamber , they saw a lumbering tortoise like creature with rocky spikes and a tree on its back.

"Whoa, that's a Torterra!" Starlight said.

"Thats right, and I, the Great Torterra, shall not allow you to pass!" Torterra said.

"We'll see about that, buddy." Hope said. "Hey Vector, why don't you handle this overgrown turtle?"

"Actually, I wouldn't mind a crack at this guy." Indigo said stepping up.

"Be careful, indigo!" Lemon said.

"Just for fun, you can have a partner assist you." Torterra said.

"Wouldn't that seem a bit unfair for you?" Indigo asked.

"I can handle anything. Your weak little members don't hold a candle to me." Torterra said.

"Really? Alright then, i'll play your little game. And beat you on my own." Indigo said.

"Have it your way. Solar…." Torterra began before Indigo punched him and sent him through a wall.

"Not today, tortoise." Indigo said.

"How'd you do that, Indigo?! You weren't even in Burst or anything!" Pinkie said in shock.

"I've been doing some training of my own by fighting against Incineroar without my armor. Plus I think some of the strength I had from burst stayed in me. Just gotta learn where to harness it." Indigo said.

"When you put it that way, I guess it does make sense." Petra said.

"Now about the chest that was behind him…" Indigo said.

"It...is a gift for the boy." Torterra said as Link opened it, revealing the Hero's Bow.

They then continued onward before seeing a golden key.

"We need that key to face the monster." Link said trying to grab it, but not before a ball riding robot dropped down.

"Well, hello dear friends." he laughed.

"ColorMan." Jexi said.

"You don't sound so surprised." Petra said.

"Not really. So I take this as a sign Flux is getting in on this." Jexi said.

"Sure is. And let me tell you, it is great to see you all again. As well as friendly new faces. But it doesn't matter. They'll all disappear as soon as my fun begins. It beats hanging with Flux and his siblings." ColorMan said.

"Really? The siblings don't seem all that bad to us." Hope said.

"Well, enough about that. Color Ball!" ColorMan said sending his ball at them. "Face it, heroes. My ball will…" he said before the ball bounced back at him and knocked him out.

"That's right….he knocked himself out cause he didn't pay attention." Ranma said.

"His loss." Petra said as she grabbed the key. "I've got the key. Let's get going."

They made their way to the boss room. It was a giant Aztec ease arena. Tribal changing suddenly echoed throughout the arena before a large humanoid monster in jungle clothing and a freaky mask landed in the middle, brandishing a giant sword and shield.

Masked Jungle Warrior

Odolwa

(Cue- Killer Instinct- Polemos)

"I take it this guy is the one causing all the trouble on the swamp?" Sunset asked.

"Looks like it. That just means we should take this guy down!" Petra said.

"From the look of this, I'd say we're in for a hell of a fight." Link said firing an arrow into its back.

It screeched in pain before it swung its sword around, creating a large ring of fire.

"Fire, not good! Natsu, can't you do something about this?" Leia asked.

"I'll just eat us a way out, this is like a snack to me." Natsu said shoveling the flames in. "And now to return the favor, but this time with a little more oomph! Fire Dragon King's Roar!" He shouted blasting a huge wave of fire.

The flames seared Odolwa's body as it slowly fell to the ground and burned away, leaving only a mask in its place.

"All that trouble for a mask?" Gemini asked picking it up. "Hoo-wee, were we just… Gah!"

On contact with the mask, Gemini found herself with link underwater yet some how able to breathe, and face to face with a large figure. It then began to roar a strange melody.

"That melody is trying to tell you something. Quick, replay it on something!" Tatl said.

Link played the song back as the creature replied.

"Call us. That's what it's saying." Tatl said.

They then flashed out of the vision.

"Mercy me, that was weird." Gemini said.

Outside the temple, the poison was starting to subside, returning the lake to normal.

"Look! The poison from the lake is vanishing! The water is becoming pure!" a Cacnea said.

"The source is gone. We must thank whoever did this." Cacturne said.

Back inside…

"Now let's save the Princess and get out here." Starlight said as they continued forward to see the cage with the princess inside as well as a leaf like creature.

"Who's there?" It asked.

"We're here to get you out, uh…?" Hope said.

"Leafeon, one of the nine kings of Aurora. I have been captured by Servine. Please save me and the princess." it said.

"Don't worry about a thing. I'll get you down." Petra said.

"I don't think that's going to happen." Said a voice. Out from the shadows came a serpent like creature.

"And you must be Servine, the king of Greenleaf." Jude said.

"Yes. I rule that grass kingdom. I kidnapped the princess so while the king was distracted punishing the monkey, I could move right in and conquer the Deku Kingdom. Let's face it. A rash ruler is not a deserving ruler. An intelligent ruler such as myself should have been put in charge of that kingdom." Servine said.

"And that's something I feel all too well, but we're not about to just let it happen." Jude said.

"How about this? A quiz of ten questions. Get them all right and I'll join with Aurora and call off my kingdom." Servine said.

"Very well. I accept." Jude said.

"I've been studying the worlds of the Dimensional Heroes so I made these questions around their worlds. Question one: A pokemon trainer can have ten pokemon on hand. True or false?" Servine asked.

"False. The limit is six." Jude said.

"Correct. Next question. Finish this phrase. 'A sound soul dwells within a sound blank and a sound blank'." Servine said.

"A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body." Jude said.

"How the heck did Jude know that?" Soul asked.

"It was something I studied once, when I was learning how to use spirit artes." Jude said.

"Now then, the third question. Can anyone tell me what the most popular guild in Fiore is?" Servine asked.

"That's easy. It's Fairy Tail." Jude said.

"Correct. Question four: What are the three main species in Termina excluding Hylians?" Servine said.

"Deku, Goron, and Zora." Jude said.

"The fifth question: what is the total number of Chaos Emeralds?" Servine asked.

"Seven." Jude said.

"There always seems to be something with that number." Sunset said.

"The sixth question:..." Servine said pausing a bit.

"Something wrong?" Jude asked.

"Strange...I prepared the questions for the current members of the Dimensional Heroes...but the roster doesn't match up to what I studied." Servine said.

"Sorry about that. Hey, I've got an idea! Give us some questions based on who's here right now! You know… Mix up the quiz, keep us guessing." Rainbow said.

"What an excellent proposition. Here's a new question. There are four natural elements. What are they?" Servine asked.

"Fire, Water, Earth and Wind." Jude said.

"Wind is sometimes called Air, but still correct." Servine said. "For the seventh question, what are the names of the Tribes for all known yo-Kai?"

"Charming, Tough, Rogue, Shady, Slippery, Heartful, Eerie, Brave, Mysterious, Wicked and Enma." Jude said.

"Correct. Question 8: Who are the Princesses of Heart?" Servine said.

"Jasmine, Alice, Belle, Cinderella, Aurora, Snow White and Kairi." Jude said.

"Correct. Question Nine: Name the natural order of events for the Friendship games Tri-cross relay."

"If I was told correctly, they were Archery, Roller Derby, and then finally rounding out with Motocross." Jude said.

"Correct. Last Question, and this is one very related to you, Jude Mathis." Servine said.

"You know who I am?" Jude asked.

"I found your name while researching Spyrixes and Spirit Fossils." Servine said. "Now then…. There was a woman who claimed that her mission was to dispel the schism and destroy the spyrix. Do you know her name?"

"Yeah, all too well… Her name...is Milla." Jude said.

"And that is a perfect score. Not a single question missed. Bravo." Servine said.

"Damn, you crushed it, Jude!" Rainbow said.

"But you kinda choked a bit when you said Millia. Don't tell me… She was someone you knew very well but passes away or was killed?" Sunset asked.

"Not exactly killed, but… She is maintaining her duties as Maxwell in the Spirit Realm." Jude said.

"Okay, we had a deal. Jude passed, so you're gonna let them go, right?" Sora asked.

"Certainly. Though you know… I never really wanted to conquer worlds to begin with." Servine said.

"Really? What did you want to do instead?" Twilight asked.

"I wanted to be a historian. But the civilians demanded conquest. It's hard to argue with them. I probably shouldn't even try to focus on my dreams." Servine said.

"No. It's not too late. You can still go for it." Jude said.

"Do you honestly think so?" Servine asked.

"I know so. You seem like the type that would be a historian." Jude said.

"Thank you so much! Once I get back to the castle, I'll begin right away." Servine said. "Now, I'll assume you will head to the mountains next. I should tell you that Ignis is there. There are also three human sisters in there from Aurora. Could you please free them?"

"Understood. Leave it to us." Jude said.

"It's strange… I heard that some of the kingdoms' peace-loving Pokemon migrated to Rieze Maxia. Perhaps I should make a visit there sometime." Servine said.

"You should definitely try it." Hope said as Leafeon came out of the cave as hole picked up the Princess.

"Thank you so much, heroes." She said.

"Save the thanks for when we get you back to the deku palace." Jexi said.

And so, upon the rescue of the princess, the group freed the monkey of a false crime and gaining four masks. Mask of Scents, Bremen Mask, Bunny Hood and Mask of Truth.

"Okay...so now what?" Hope asked.

"Now we restart on the first day." Link said.

"And then we head to the Mountains. I can probably guess Black Star and Tsubaki are there already." Soul said.

"We're right here." Black star said.

"Oh right. Then I guess one of the others then." Soul said as the Song of Time played, returning them to the first day.


	3. Mt Snowhead

Hope gazed up at the tall mountains covered in snow and ice.

"So thats the Mountain Range were going to." Hope said. "Though i gotta ask, why do we need so much cold weather gear?"

"Because as far as we remember, it gets colder the farther we go up. And it would be wise not to die from frostbite." Yumi said.

"Hah, you're all suckers. When you found Tsubaki and I up there, you didn't see me wearing this gear like a sissy." Black star said.

"Oh please. You were shivering like a newborn babe." Carla said.

"Carla is right, Black Star… it was pretty cold up there." Tsubaki said.

"Please, I can take it." Black Star said.

5 minutes later…

"Uh..is it too late for a jacket?" Black Star asked as he shivered before one was tossed to him.

"And you're supposed to be the guy saying he's gonna surpass god. That ego is really not gonna do you any wonders." Gemini said.

"Ego aside, you just keep your snow suit on." Jexi said before they arrived to a clearing where they saw strange rock like creatures shivering in the snow.

"What the? Are these rocks?" Pinkie asked rubbing them to reveal faces and yellow skin.

"They're Gorons!" Robin said.

(Goron- a race of mountain creatures that are well adaptive to fiery environments. They possess immense strength and the ability to curl up into a ball and roll at high speeds. They tend to eat rocks for nutrients.)

"If these are Gorons, shouldn't they be in a hot place like a volcano?" Rainbow asked.

Starlight surveyed the environment. "It looks like the effects of Majora's mask drastically reversed the climate in this area. What was once a dormant to active mountain range… is now completely frozen over." she said.

"Uh...what about all that fire then?" Amy asked pointing in the distance.

They ran over to investigate where they saw two creatures firing off blasts. One of them was a creature with mortars for hands and another was a camel like creature with two volcano humps.

"This is a fun way to pass the time, eh Camerupt?" the mortar creature asked.

"Indeed is is so, Magmortar. So how long do we gotta stay here?" Camerupt asked.

"Until King Chimchar says we can leave. But we do have to guard the Lens inside the chest." Magmortar said before they saw the heroes.

"Yeah, and we heard everything. SO… i take it you two come from Ignis?" Nana asked.

"Thats right, humie. But you're not getting your hands on this lens!" Camerupt said.

"All we need is one blast of water to beat you two." Gemini said.

"It was so much more easier when Marucho was around…" Dan said.

"Not sure what they're talking about but let's hurry up and…" the two began before a blast of water sent the two of them flying.

"Where the heck did that come from?" Dan said.

"Geez. You guys left me waiting!" a voice said as they saw Korra approach. "You have no idea how chilly it is here."

"I thought as a southern water Tribe member, youd be used to this." Robin asked.

"Yeah. But it's getting even past the levels of the south pole." Korra said popping open the chest and getting some sort of lens. "Huh? What's this thing?"

"Its called the Lens of Truth. It allows you to see things that can't normally be seen by the human eye." Link said.

"Speaking of which. Korra, was there anyone else with you?" Petra asked.

"Not that I saw. I've been on my own since waking up here." Korra said.

"Geez… What does whoever sent us here stand to gain by separating us?" Jude asked.

"Separation...it's actually kind of normal for us sometimes. Its probably so we can regain our members as we go." Aelita said.

"Its happened on a few occasions, but we can definitely get them all back." Nami said.

"Yeah. It'd be great that way." Korra said putting the lens on. "Whoa, you guys weren't kidding. I can see a ghost!"

"You can?!" Usopp said.

"Yeah, im not joking." Korra said looking straight at a pale goron ghost. "Hey, you over there!"

"Huh?" the ghost asked. "You can see me?"

"Yeah, i can thanks to this. Who are you anyway?" Korra asked.

"The long nosed one said others would come fine me." he said.

"Long nosed one? Oh, you mean Igor." Usopp said.

"Wow, haven't heard his name in a long time." Jeremie said.

"You've met a guy named Igor?" Pinkie asked.

"It happened when i was trying to virtualize myself to apologize to Aelita awhile back. While i was stuck between Lyoko and Earth, Igor and his Assistant Margaret invited me into the Velvet Room. They said some things to me but I lost memory of what it was after I returned to Earth." Jeremie said.

"Then we met him when we were time travelling to Valora, before we rescued the Persona Users." Erza said.

"It seems what he said has become true. I am Darmani the third. The blood of proud Goron heroes runs in me. This feels strange for me to say, but when I was alive, I was a renowned warrior and veteran." he said.

"When you were alive?" Leia asked.

"Yes. I died. I was marching off to Snowhead Temple to drive out a demon, but a blizzard at Snowhead blew me into the valley. And now...Here I am. How infuriating. As I am, I can only watch the Goron VIllage be slowly covered in ice. I may have died, but I cannot rest." Darmani said.

"Sorry about your situation, Darmani. Is there anything we can do to help you?" Gemini asked.

"Depends. Do any of you know Magic?" Darmani asked.

"Lots of us do, if you know who to ask." Korra said.

"Then bring me back to life with it." Darmani requested.

"Some of us who can use White Magic can do that. But…" Leia said.

"Uh… i think that's a no-can do on our part. Anything else?" Lucy said.

"Then I ask you to heal my sorrows. Any way you can do it." Darmani said.

"Hmm…" Hope said. "Oh yeah! The Song of Healing! Link, you're up."

Link approached Darmani with Ocarina in hand. He then began playing the Song of Healing to Darmani. Darmani was thinking back to his life when he still lived. He saw himself surrounded by his fellow Goron. They cheered for him and his heroics. Some of the heroes shed tears as did Darmani, whose tears turned to magic. Darmani then formed into a mask.

"Aw yeah! A Goron Mask!" Rainbow said before getting glares. "Sorry."

"I leave my undying feelings with you. The deeds I accomplished while alive are carved on my grave. You should read them sometime." Darmani's voice echoed.

'Wait...have you seen anyone who doesn't belong here?" Jude asked.

"Three of them. An ox man, a dragon woman, a fox man and a boy shrouded in ice...all headed to Snowhead Temple in order to deal with the monster inside. They are in the Goron Village." Darmani said. "Now...I bid farewell." he said.

"Those figures sound like David, Ross, Kokoro and Kurochi. If we hurry, we can catch up to them." Petra said.

"Sounds like a plan." Hope said.

"Darmani...I won't let your sacrifice be in vain. We will find the demon and slay it." Link said before donning the mask and assuming a Goron form.

"Nice look link." Hope said.

"Wait...I have a scent. I know this scent!" Pit said before looking behind the grave. "Its…" he said before seeing pools of warm water. "A Hot Spring!" he said running into and diving into it.

"Pit… will you never get tired of hot springs?" Happy asked.

"Heck no. And I'm taking five jars full of this water before we leave." Pit said. "Who knows the next time we find something like this?"

They were soon leaving to head for the Goron Village only to find the entrance to be blocked completely in ice.

"The entrance is blocked." Gemini said.

"And this ice is actually very strong. No way David could make a defense like this." Petra said.

"Looks like you'll have to use one of those jars, Pit." Leia said.

"Not one." Jexi said taking them all and breaking them on the ice as it melted, opening up the passage.

"Aw, man!" Pit said as they went inside.

In the village, they were then blasted at the ears by a sound of crying.

"Argh! What is that?!" Starlight said.

"I think that's the sound of a Goron Child crying!" Link said.

"Its coming from the floor above us." William said as they went. There they saw a Goron Child crying with four familiar figures trying to calm it down.

"David, Kurochi, Kokoro, Ross!" Hope said. "Great to see you haven't caught frostbite."

"Very funny." David said. "I'd like to say you guys came at a good time, but…"

"I want my daddy!" the goron child cried.

"I keep telling you, i don't know where your dad is!" Kurochi said as the Goron child wailed.

"Not helping, Kurochi!" Kokoro said.

"It's okay, little one. I'm sure that he'll be back as soon as he could." Ross said.

"I dunno, he's been gone for a while, according to the locals." Kokoro said.

"Hey, wheres his dad work anyway?" Sunset asked.

"Out in the snow." one of the Goron's said.

"Well go out and look for him. You four can come along, unless you feel like staying with a crying goron baby until we get back." Black Star said.

"That is something I am not looking forward to." Kurochi said.

"Yeah. Kurochi was practically going deaf with his tears ever since we got here." David said.

"Well, he is a Kitsune, and foxes do have sensitive ears…" Starlight said.

"Hey!" Kurochi said.

"Anyway...we'll go looking with him." Link said heading out with Kurochi. They looked through the snow before finding an old Goron frozen in solid ice.

"There he is. It's too bad Jexi used up all of those jars." Link said.

"Leave it to me." Kurochi said as he launched a fireball at the bottom of the ice.

The ice melted as the old goron was freed. "Huh? Oh, you're Darmani. But...you're suppose to be dead. You must be an illusion of Snowhead's magic."

"We aren't illusions." Link said. "Your son is crying for you."

"My son? Ulp! Forgive me, my child! But your father has work to do. Darmani, be you a ghost or an imagination, i have a request. I am going to recite to you The Goron Lullaby. Please use it to ease my sons pain, and sing him to sleep. Unfortunately, i only know the first three notes. The rest is upto you." the old goron said. He brought out his drums as Link brought out his, repeating the notes the older goron recited.

After which, the two of them returned to the village and played the song to the Goron Child.

"That song… it's the one daddy always sings to me before i go to sleep. Here, i'll sing the next part." the Baby Goron said as he sang the next part. Link repeated it on his drums before he was playing the entire Goron Lullaby.

"It's like Daddy's...next to me." the Baby Goron said before falling asleep.

"Wow, thats one heck of a Lullaby. It might come in handy later." Kurochi said.

"I'll say. It even knocked out the entire village." Korra said. She was right, as out the window, she could see the village of Gorons falling into sleep.

"Guess it was more powerful that we thought." Kokoro said.

"We should just leave them be and head for the Snowhead Temple." David said.

"You sure, David? Ignis is here and you're separated from the Tapu Guardians. You'll be in a bit of a disadvantage against them." Twilight said.

"I know that, but that doesn't change the fact that the Gorons won't be at peace until the monster in the temple is defeated." David said.

"Then its settled. Were movin out!" Gemini said as they headed back out into the snow and to the main trail leading to the temple.

"This trail here looks a little treacherous. But it should be perfect enough for a Goron to just Roll all the way down" Zoro said.

"Then I'll clear it." Sonic said.

'Same here." Link said.

"Then we'll follow after them." Jexi said as the two rollers started rolling.

"Hey, we can roll too! Wait up!" Tails said.

"No. You are staying with us." Jexi said. "Besides, you didn't go with them. And I get the feeling you'll just get in the way." he said pointing to several Houndour and Growlithe chasing them with an Arcanine and Houndoom leading.

"We have them, Commander Houndoom! On your command, we'll engage!" one of the houndour said.

"The same can be said for us, Commander Arcanine! just give the word, and it's go time!" a Growlithe said.

"Go!" the two barked as they got close to the two rollers before they were attacked by them.

"Here it goes!" Sonic said gaining momentum and knocked three houndour off the trail. "I got three!"

Link then took the initiative and slammed into a large number of growlithe and Houndour, sending them flying. But soon the commanders were on their tails as they reached Snowhead temple where a Big Goron sat atop it.

"Wait...I have it!" Link said stopping as he played the Goron's Lullaby, forcing the Big Goron into sleep as he rolled off, taking the two dogs down with him to the valley.

"I'm okay!" the Big Goron said.

"Nice thinking, Link." Sonic said as the others arrived on a bobsleigh.

"Good thing this bobsleigh was sitting outside the village." Ranma said.

"Now that we're all here, we can enter the temple, but no doubt Ignis is waiting for us inside." Hope said.

"We don't know anything about these kingdoms, but I doubt they're anything new." Kokoro said.

"They aren't." Jexi said as they marched inside. As they pushed a stone block out of the way...there were several Heatmor breathing streams of fire repeatedly in a pattern.

"The fire pokemon of Ignis seem to expel fire in order to keep themselves warm. We got through this with ease. Just dodge the streams and we'll make it." Ulrich said as they timed with movements with the streams of fire as they made it to the other side.

"Call that easy?" Hope asked.

"It wasn't that much of a problem for us." Leia said.

"Because you actually went on a journey already. You probably did stuff like this all the time." Hope said.

They soon entered the next room where the golden key was as standing there was a Pikachu and a Lampent.

"Welcome to your doom." the Pikachu said.

"This is where your journey ends." the Lampent said.

"Let me guess… More of Ignis' cronies?" Kokoro asked.

"Cronies? We're the top generals in all of Ignis." the Pikachu said.

"And we will not let you pass without a fight." Lampent said.

"It always has to be the hard way, huh?" David asked.

"Do not try to escape. This is for the glory of our former king Reshiram." Pikachu said.

"Wait… Did you just say Reshiram?" Leia asked.

"He was our former king before turned into a white orb and sent away." Pikachu said.

"White orb? But that would mean…" Leia started.

"What? Do you know something about what happened to King Reshiram?" Pikachu said.

"If you do, tell us! We have missed him and his ideals of peace." Lampent said.

"Well… Okay." Leia said as she took out Reshiram's Pokeball and tossed it up. Out came Reshiram itself.

"Our king!" they said bowing.

"Raise your heads. There is no need to worry yourselves over me." Reshiram said.

"It really is him!" Pikachu said.

"Now...who has taken my throne?" Reshiram asked.

"Chimchar. He has taken it and transformed our peaceful kingdom into a war central. He is in the main room with Flareon and the Azai sisters." Lampent said.

"He would go so far as to kidnap from Aurora? Arceus wouldn't like that one bit. Where is he off to?" Reshiram asked.

"The next room with the ones we mentioned." Pikachu said.

"I would return to Ignis to call back our forces, but…" Reshiram said, looking at Leia. "You are the one who called me. It is your call."

"I wouldn't mind. Go for it!" Leia said.

"Thank you, Leia." Reshiram said. "I am glad we met. Do not fret, I will return soon." he said as he took off towards the kingdom.

"Now let's go find Chimchar and break the news to him that he's been dethroned." Korra said.

"Couldn't agree more." Nana said.

Entering the final room, they saw a large mechanical bull like creature encased in ice.

"That's gotta be the monster. All the time it spent down here must have frozen it." Carrot said.

"And look who's beside it." Hope said seeing none other than Chimchar, standing beside the three Azai sisters chained up with Flareon."

"Your time as King is over, Chimchar! Reshiram is back, and he's taken his rightful place back. Ignis is no longer yours to command!" Fuyunyan said.

"What? But I transformed him into an orb just to make sure I get the position. I'll get banished for sure. Unless…" Chimchar said as he tossed the sisters and Flareon onto the monster's horns as he used Flamethrower to melt the ice.

"Oh, come on!" Nana said as the metal bull broke free of his prison and stamped the ground, snorting.

"Later losers!" Chimchar said running down a tunnel.

"You're not going anywhere!" Leia said going after Chimchar.

"Leia, don't go off on your own!" Kurochi said before the bull got in the way. "Aw, man…"

Masked Mechanical Monster

Goht

Goht then took off at high speed, running through the the room.

"After him!" Hope said before Goht knocked him away.

"Leia can handle Chimchar on her own. We need to deal with this monster and get the hostages off its horns." Jexi said.

"I can handle the monster." Link said rolling at it at high speed before spikes popped out of his body and rammed Goht into the walls.

As with Leia, she continued to chase Chimchar down the tunnel.

"Damn, you just don't know when to quit." Chimchar said. "If it wasn't for you, Ignis would've been the greatest kingdom of all!"

"You took the position of king by sealing Reshiram. I'm fighting for his sake, too!" Leia said.

"Well I'm not giving up an escape. Ember!" Chimchar said.

Leia used her staff to slice away the fireball sending sparks at Chimchar.

"Hey, that hurt. Flamethrower!" Chimchar shouted.

"Uh oh." Leia spun her staff to hold back the flames. But when she was done, Chimchar was far ahead.

"I won't be so lenient next time. See ya!" Chimchar said as he escaped.

"Nuts… He got away." Leia said.

Back with the rest of the group, they were keeping Goht at bay as they fought against it.

"I got the hostages." Luffy said getting them off its horns.

"Now we can finish this without people being hurt." Jexi said.

"Let's tame this bull!" Nana said igniting the boost on her hammer and rocketed forward, slamming Goht in the face and sending him reeling. "Korra!"

"Got it!" Korra said using her Earthbending to trap Goht in a wall of stone before it was ended by Ross with a charged attack with his axe. After that, Goht then started malfunctioning before crashing into the wall as rocks fell on top of it, finishing it for good.

"Yes!" Nana said.

"I've got the mask!" Jibanyan said.

They soon saw another giant stand over them.

"Guardians. Guardians?" Tatl said translating what it was saying.

"This thing is a guardian?" Korra asked.

The giant then began to vanish. "Wait, come back!" Tatl said before they found themselves back in the village as the ice had completely melted as the village was now a peaceful grassy plain.

"Looks like defeating Goht melted out the ice in the village." Maka said.

"Yeah. It looks so beautiful now." Kokoro said.

"We thank you all, especially you Jexi." said the oldest of the Azai.

"No problem...sister." Jexi said.

"Oh...and we didn't need to inform you?" she asked.

"Nah. I would never have forgotten this." Jexi said.

"Wait, sisters?" Petra asked.

"Yes. These are Chacha, Hatsu and Oeyo. By relation, they're my half sisters." Jexi said.

"Do we even want to know?" David asked.

"We share the same father but not the same mother. But...we are still a family." Chacha said.

"Look...as much as I wanna catch you up...I think you should return to Aurora. As for us...we still have to save this land." Jexi said.

"We understand. Good luck. All of you." Hatsu said as the three left with Flareon.

"Say hi to Reshiram for me!" Leia said as the three were almost out of earshot.

"Leia, are you sure you're okay with this?" David asked.

"Yeah. I mean, Reshiram promised that we'd see each other again." Leia said.

"I'm sure that he'll come back to us once all of this kingdom business is settled." David said.

"In the current day, they all settled on a barren world in the Warrior Universe. If you don't get him back here, I'm sure he'll wait for you there." Jexi said.

"Thank you. So...we go to the ocean next?" Leia asked.

"Yes...we do." Jexi said as the Song of Time played, sending them back to Clock Town.


	4. The Great Bay

Our group has once again returned to Clock Town after having retrieved the second mask from the Mountains. But before they could head to the ocean…

"Huh? I think I see something coming towards us." Aria said.

The group looked over to see Lacy, Kara, Jesse and Lloyd approaching them while with a horse by their side.

"It's our friends. And that horse, is that…" Jexi said.

"Epona!" Link said.

"We found him in the nearby stable." Jesse said.

"I don't think the Skull Kid killed her at all. It was a teleportation spell." Lloyd said.

"He said he got rid of it. That could have translated to a number of things. But at least she's safe." Chopper said.

"With Epona, we have a much bigger way to get around Termina." Hope said.

"Sorry, but she only lets me ride her and she only takes one person." Link said.

"Its alright, we don't mind walking. Besides, the Ocean isn't that far anyway." Korra said.

And so they ventured to the ocean, arriving within the time frame of a few hours as they approached the shorelines.

"Ah… smell that ocean air." Lacy said.

"Wait. I remember this. I think some trouble should be brought to us now." Jimbei said before they saw a fish like creature slumping out of the water before he collapsed onto the sand.

"A Zora!" Link said.

(Zora- A race of Humanoid creatures with Fish attributes. They can live on land and in the sea, and can travel through water at high speeds.)

"He's hurt, get the medical Supplies!" Lloyd said as they assisted the Zora, getting him over to the others.

"Thank you so much kind strangers… but i don't have a lot of time to waste…" he said.

"Whoa. You shouldn't move, uh…" Chopper said.

"I am Mikau of the Zora people. I am a guitarist in a Zora band." he said.

"Whoa, what're the chances of meeting a musician like a lot of us, huh guys?" Rainbow said.

"Rainbow, he's badly hurt. Show some tact." David said.

"Ugh…" Mikau said grasping his side. "I think this is it for me. My final message. Will you all listen to it?"

"Sure thing, i'd never turn down anyone who's a partner in music." Rainbow said.

"I am indeed. Therefore, I'm going to sing it." Mikau said getting out a fishbone guitar. "One two three. Oh, baby, baby, baby, listen to me! The carnival's beginning soon. We're the ones they're waiting to see. But that girl, our vocalist... She laid some strange eggs. And she's lost her voice. You can't hear what she says. Whoa-oh! In Great Bay now somethin' is a-happenin'. Is it now? Oh! Baby, listen to me. I don't wanna beg. Gerudo Pirates! They stole that girl's eggs. I went to stop the Gerudo Pirates, then pow and bam! I got knocked out and here I am! Baby! If I die like this...Even if I die...It won't be in peace...That's for sure! Somebody, please rescue her eggs before the pirates take their toll. Ooh, somebody, somebody, please heal my soul. That's all...Thank you!" Mikau said.

"Bravo!" Rarity said.

"From that song, i can tell you've got yourself one heck of a problem. But don't worry, we'll take care of it for ya." Applejack said.

Mikau then collapsed onto the sand after the song. "My soul...please heal it...and save those eggs...as well as the pirate's captives." Mikau said.

"Captives? What did they look like?" Hope asked. "Mikau? Mikau!"

"It's too late. He's not gonna last much longer. You played your song. So I'll play mine." Link said playing the Song of Healing.

As the song played, Mikau was remember his first days in the band and getting his guitar. He played with them before a large crowd. When the song ended, all that was left was a mask, with Mikau's voice speaking one last time.

"Thank you so much. Please...write my final song onto my guitar." Mikau said.

Brook then picked up Mikau's guitar and quickly wrote the final song onto it before sticking it into the sand to make a grave.

"We're gonna get those eggs back from those Gerudo Pirates, It's what Mikau would want." Brook said as he ran off towards the place the pirates had taken refuge in.

"Agreed." David said.

"We won't let his sacrifice go to waste." Link said donning the Zora mask as he transformed into a Zora. He then dove right into the water and began swimming towards the pirate's base.

"I'm right behind you." David said as he ran after them with Jesse behind him as he made an ice trail to skate on.

"Hang on! We're coming as backup!" Jesse said as the two broke into the pirates base where Brook was already battling with them.

"This is for the brave musician who gave his life to take back from the likes of you!" Brook said battling them single handedly.

"Holy cow, Brook's just goin to town!" Jesse said.

"He's fighting for the honor of a fellow musician." David said.

"But his problems are about to increase." Jesse said as two robots appeared. One had a glass bulb over his head with green eyes and the other was wearing armor and wielded a spear.

"I am DarkMan." the first said.

"And I am JapanMan!" the other said.

"Cmon, let's go find the captives and the eggs while Brook…" Jesse said before a blast stopped them.

"You are permitted to leave." JapanMan said.

"So...do you work for Flux?" Brook asked.

"No. We serve someone of a much higher caliber." DarkMan said.

"We show obedience to Master Serenade!" JapanMan said.

"Serenade?" David asked. "Wait, isn't she supposed to be…"

"No time to think about that." Jesse said. "And these two won't let us leave so I guess we have to join the fight."

"Seems that way. Let's just take them down so we can get those eggs and hostages back." David said.

"I'm sure Link's already on it. For now...we gotta take these guys down." Jesse said.

"Hmm. DarkMan, you may have have the American and the skeleton. I want the Japanese boy." JapanMan said.

"Of course." DarkMan said.

"Koi!" David said.

"Straight Spear!" JapanMan said thrusting at David before it was blocked by an Ice Shield.

"Gonna have to try a lot harder than that!" David said firing back with ice spikes.

Meanwhile, Darkman knocked Brook down as Jesse faced him alone.

"You don't seem as threatening as your friend, American. What is it that you even do?" Darkman asked.

"Just a guy with a sword. But a little simplicity comes a long way." Jesse said.

"If that is the case…" DarkMan said forming an axe of darkness. "Dark Shadow!" he said tossing it at Jesse.

Jesse managed to duck out of the way before he does a side swipe. "Crane Style: Binding Talon!"

"Killer's Beam!" DarkMan said trying to get Jesse before the attack could land.

Although the hit got to Jesse's arm, his attack still hit and DarkMan was in a stunned state.

"Very impressive, Jesse! Where did you learn swordplay like that, I have to know." Brook said.

"You know how some moves of Kung Fu are based on animals? Well, while I was in Japan before David added me to his group, I was traveling to temples all across the Kanto area to learn many kinds of swordplay. The animals in these styles are based on the Zodiac, so I decided to dub my combined skills the 'Zodiac Sword Style'" Jesse said. "But...I can't really feel my arm."

"Because my beam doesn't kill. It's a paralysis attack." DarkMan said.

"So it would seem. However, it is not enough to defeat me." Jesse said as the sword that was sent flying from the attack landed on his other hand. "I'm not all that strong with this arm, but it'll be more than enough." Jesse held his sword in a palm like grip and lunged at DarkMan. "Swan Style: Fleeting Palm!" Jesse's attack struck and pushed DarkMan back as DarkMan found himself in pain.

"Damn it….forgive me….Serenade." DarkMan said before he fell unconscious.

"One down, David! How's your battle with JapanMan going?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, the usual." David said.

"Usual, implying you're winning." Jesse said as David was all over JapanMan.

"No… how can a simple japanese schoolboy beat me?!" JapanMan said groaning as his body was covered in ice. "Forgive me...Serenade." he said collapsing.

"Japanese School boy? You're really gonna take that from him?" Jesse asked.

"It's alright. No one knows about my Lunarian heritage at this point in time." David said.

"Guys!" a voice shouted a Link came out holding seven eggs and behind him to David, Jesse and Brook's shock were the rest of the Brave Adventurers.

"Guys! You're okay!" David said.

"It was pretty stuffy but we knew someone would come save us eventually." Ming said.

"Thank you, David. You really saved us." Sectonia said as they shared an embrace.

"Always happy to come and save you. But, it was Link who was the hero this time." David said.

"We should probably get going. You know, before the pirates regroup?" Zelos said.

"That's a good point. Let's head out." Brook said as they hurried outside of the base and back onto the beach.

"Interesting. So these are Zora eggs. They seem to be like those laid by amphibians." Twilight said.

"They won't survive on land. We need to get them into some water." Erza said.

"I've heard theres someone in termina that researches Zora. He's an oceanologist." Starlight said.

"How do you know that?" Sectonia asked.

"I may have scoped the town out a bit. The locals say the man who studies Zora lives in a house shaped like a bomb. Shouldn't be hard to spot." Starlight said.

They then approached the building as the man opened the door.

"Welcome. I do love guests. Are those...Zora eggs?" he asked.

"They are and they're about to hatch. We need to get them into some sea water now!" Lucy said.

"There is a tank inside. Put them in there." he said.

They plopped the eggs in the tank. No sooner then they were in the tank that they moved, and hatched. Out of them came seven tadpole like creatures that swam in the water.

"Aw. They're so cute." Sonata said as they arranged themselves.

"Such a strange pattern. What could it possibly mean though?" the man wondered.

"Wait...it sort of looks like...it is! A score! A musical score!" Brook said.

Link got out his ocarina turned guitar as he played the song.

"That song... Its called New Wave Bossa Nova! It's a song taught by the Zora Children that invigorates singing voices. You must play this for the zora who laid these eggs." he said.

"We need to go to where the Zora live and play that song for the Zora Vocalist Mikau mentioned." Korra said.

"Yeah, but… not a lot of us are able to swim underwater for that long…" Kurochi said.

"Juvia and i have done something like this before, so we'll go." Korra said.

"Plus, I can armatize with Tapu Fini." David said.

"Wait… Does armatizing with her really allow you to breathe underwater?" Jesse asked.

"Only one way to find out." David said.

"Do not worry. I can breathe underwater. I will save him if he starts drowning." Jimbei said.

Link and Jimbei then dove into the water as they descended with Korra and Juvia following behind. David armatized with Tapu Finii and dove in as well.

"Anything backfiring, David?" Korra asked.

"Not so far." David said. "Seems I was right. I can breathe underwater with Tapu Fini."

"Let me know if it's a little too much." Jimbei said.

"Either way, it's a good thing to not to Rose in case she wants to try it with Mikleo." David said.

"So where is it we need to go?" Juvia asked.

"There." Jimbei said pointing to an opening. They swam through it as they found themselves in some kind of underwater concert hall were several Zora were walking about.

"Oh Mikau! There you are. Evan is looking for you." a Zora said to Link.

"Its great that these masks make the locals think you're the guy that originally died." Korra whispered.

"How is it great? It's just a reminder of those who died." David said as they headed upstairs where a zora on a keyboard was practicing.

"Ah! Mikau! Did you forget something? Remember, no one else can help Lulu's voice but you. You are the only one to get those eggs back. After all, you are a descendant of Zora heroes." he said.

"Thank you, Evan. Just curious, but where is Lulu right now?" Link asked.

"She's at the coast. But no worries. I'm still keeping Lulu's problem a secret like we agreed." Evan said.

"Thank you." Link said as they left the room and found a door leaving to the coast. Going through the passage, they arrived at a coastline where a female Zora stood looking out to sea.

"Hey, are you Lulu?" Korra asked.

Lulu nodded.

"Alright, Link. Let's get this vocal rehabilitation started. Play that string." Korra said.

Link got out the guitar and starting playing New Wave Bossa Nova. As he played the song, Lulu began to vocalize with it. As they finished up, a large island near the coast began to shake until a large turtle rose underneath it.

"Oh. That was such a long nap. I just realized it when I opened my eyes. But even when they were closed, I could still see what was happening in the ocean. Now, you guys there. Get on my back." the turtle said.

"Huh? Why?" Korra said.

"So I can carry you to the temple." the turtle said.

The small party then climbed onto the turtles back as he took off. As they did, they soon saw a banana shaped boat following them with Usopp, Black Star, Tsubaki and Sonic onboard it.

"Now this is very familiar." Black Star said.

"Uh...what are you…." Usopp began before they saw Basculin, Carvanha and a Sharpedo swimming at them. "Ah! Get them away! They'll tear the boat apart!"

"The guys are in trouble!" Korra said. "Get to the temple, i'll catch up."

"Uh...I don't think you'll have to do a thing." Link said pointing to a storm ahead.

"Oh not good. Okay. Count of three...jump to the turtle." Usopp said.

"One...two….three!" the four said as they jumped onto the turtle as the storm sent the fish flying as they headed to the temple. They got off and stood before the Great Bay Temple. Upon entering however, they were soon set upon by the strong soldiers of Fontaine.

"Oh...right. We were ambushed." Usopp said.

"So...do we fight them all?" David asked.

"Don't worry. Me and Juvia can hold them off. You guys go on without us." Usopp said.

"Alright. I trust you guys with this." David said.

"Can we really hold them off?" Juvia whispered.

"I did last time. We can do it again!" Usopp said as the others headed further inside.

Inside the next chamber though, inside waited an otter like creature with two scalchops and a tied up dog fish creature. "So...you have arrived. I am Dewott, ruler of Fontaine." the otter said.

"I've got this one. It's you and me, big boy." Korra said.

"Very well, woman. I shall give you a fight." Dewott said drawing both his scalchops.

"Good luck, Korra!" Sonic said as they headed further in as Korra and Dewott fought.

Korra began with a few quick fire jabs that Dewott easily deflected.

"Fire bending...I see. But you know that Fire does not affect a water type! Such as me! Razor Shell!" he shouted cutting into Korra.

"I'm not stupid enough to know that. So I'll do this!" Korra said airbending and catching Dewott of guard with a powerful blast that blew him off his feet and onto the ground hard.

"Air? I see. So you are some sort of magician of elements. Tis a shame you must fall to me." Dewott said rushing her before a gust of air send him into a wall pushing against him before a torrent of water finished him.

"I'm no magician. I'm the Avatar." Korra said.

With the others, they continued onward.

"Just one more room before we face the monster. We must hurry before…" Link began before standing in there way was a robot designed like a ninja and a robot that seemed fast.

"I am QuickMan." the fast robot said.

"And I am ShadowMan. We are agents of Gospel, a group looking to claim the worlds for machine kind." the ninja said.

"Gospel?" David asked.

"It was a small criminal organization we battled and finished before meeting Hope." Jimbei said. "These two were some of their top tier members."

"Oh. Well, we can easily take them as we are now." David said.

"Wait I think I remember this." Black Star said as Tsubaki entered Ninja Sword Mode. "Hey, Shadow Man!" Black Star said as he rushed him as the two clashed swords. "Feels good to fight me again, doesn't it?"

"You act as though we've fought before." ShadowMan said.

"We will have anyway." Black Star said as the two fought.

"I'm getting Deja vu here myself. Still can't get over the good times I had with QuickMan." Sonic said.

"Good times? If anything, if we did have good times, it would be me beating you in speed and power." QuickMan said.

"Cocky as always. I'd better remind you how fast I am, pal." Sonic said rushing at his old rival as QuickMan did the same, the two colliding and making a shockwave. They then rushed out of the room and began racing and fighting across the temple.

"Quickly! Into the last room!" Jimbei said as he, Link and David made it into the last room.

"So...is this it?" David asked.

"No." Link said as they looked into the water and saw something swimming inside. They then saw a large fish jumping out of the water that was surrounding the land they stood on.

Gargantuan Masked Fish

Gyorg

(Cue: Drowning- Legend of Zelda Original Music by NateWantstoBattle)

"We must avoid being devoured by this beast!" Jimbei said as it jumped to bite at Link.

"I am not your dinner!" Link shouted tossing two strange growths on his arms like boomerangs that knocked the fish back into the water.

"How'd you do that?" David asked.

"Not sure. I think it's my fins." Link said as the fish tried again.

"Ice Needles!" David shouted piercing the fish's flesh, sending it back.

"It will try again one final time. I will finish it there." Jimbei said.

The fish jumped back out to eat at them.

"Fishman Karate! Arabesque Brick Fist!" Jimbei said doing a palm thrust that stopped it. "5,000 Brick Fist!" he said punching the fish into the wall. It roared in pain as it jumped around, losing all the water inside its body. Shrinking and shrinking until nothing was left but the mask. He approached and collected the mask as the group was warped back to the familiar place.

"Aw. Why did you do that? I almost had ShadowMan where I wanted him." Black Star said.

"Relax. We can fight him anytime in the present." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah. But too bad the same can't be said for me." Sonic said. "Those fights with him were pretty fun."

They then saw the giant as it howled.

"Please. You have to help us! If you don't, things are gonna be pretty bad with what the Skull Kid is up to. Please." Tatl begged.

The Giant moaned loudly.

"Help our friend. He wants us to free the last giant. The one in the canyon." Tatl said.

The group were soon back at the bay with everyone else.

"So Korra, what happened to Dewott?" David asked.

"He allied with Aurora, released Vaporeon and left." Korra said.

"Well...that just leaves the Canyon. I'm not sure why I feel like this...but we might be in for a massive fight when we get there.' Jexi said.

"We obviously are in for a fight. There are two kingdoms there." Korra said.

"Terrera and Illusio. Two of the strongest kingdoms out there." Linkle said.

"Link, play the song of time. But I hope everyone is ready. Because we are gonna be going through hell when we hit that canyon." Hope said.

"Yeah. Somehow I get that too." Jexi said as Link played the Song of Time as they returned to Clock Town.


	5. Ikana Canyon

The group was soon departing from Clock Town, heading East towards Ikana Canyon where the last giant sleeps. But upon arriving there, they saw it as a mass of graves and only a small house in the distance.

"Man… looks like a war came through this place." Rainbow said.

"I remember there used to be two kingdoms that were situated here. They each fought against each other till no one was left standing. It was pretty gruesome." Robin said.

"Wow. Gruesome…" Sunset said before a Mummy came barreling out of the house.

"Aaaah! A mummy!" Fluttershy said zipping behind Ross.

"I've got this….!" Korra started.

"No, Stop! Who are all of you?" a little girl said blocking them from the mummy.

The mummy groaned.

"Stop! Its me! Pamela!" she said to the mummy as it held its head in pain.

"You know that mummy?" Rainbow asked.

"I dont need to answer that! Forget everything you saw here!" she said as she kicked Rainbow's knee.

"Ow. What's her problem?" Rainbow said.

"I think I can stop this." Link said getting out the ocarina as he played the Song of Healing. The mummy howled before a flash occurred. There in its place was a normal man as the mummy's curse was now a mask.

"Father!" the little girl said running to him and hugging him.

"Pamela? What have I been doing? My mind is a blank." he said.

"Nothing. You've been doing nothing for a long time." she said. "You people...did you save my daddy?"

"Yes. We were the ones who saved them." Wendy said.

"Then I have to ask you something...please stop the fighting in the canyon." Pamela said.

"No problem. We have business in that canyon as well." David said.

"Also, there's this big castle up ahead and inside is a strange person who's been living there for several months. She only comes out for food. She says she's waiting for some chosen ones." Pamela said.

"Okay… We'll keep an eye out." Mayumi said.

At the edge of the Canyon…

Inside the large chasm, two armies of pokemon were battling for supremacy. The Ground Kingdom of Terrera, who fought with close up brawling styles, ground type attacks, and even siege gear like catapults and cannons. On the other side was Illusio, the Psychic Kingdom. They battled their enemy with psychic powers and well-placed strategy. On the outside far away from the battle itself was the rest of the Shining Hope Squadron.

"Man, look at them go." Akane said.

"Both of these two kingdoms are looking to destroy one another. That's how badly Terrera and Illusio hate each other." Titanica said.

"Its so sad, really. Seeing them be so cruel in this war." Sonia said.

"So...why are we just standing here and not trying to stop all this?" Kara asked.

"Because some of us can't even fight. We don't stand a chance against forces like that." Kazuichi said.

"But still...shouldn't we at least try?" Erica asked.

"Well, the others should be here soon." Vashyron said.

"When, Vashyron? I dunno if they'll come at all." Fuyuhiko said.

"Yes. They haven't come with us. We don't even know if…" Peko said before she jumped as something zoomed past her and slashing through her leg and Akane's chest.

"That's two hits!" a voice said as standing there was a black weasel creature with claws and a feather.

"Hey, no fair, we weren't ready!" Erica said.

"Ready? This is a war. There is no fairness in it." she said. "As the top general of Terrera, Sneasel...I'm gonna execute all of you."

"Sneasel then prepared to strike again.

"Crap!" Zephyr said ready to block before Sneasel stopped when Peko blocked it.

"Get out of here!" Peko said.

"What? Peko, we cant just leave you!" Fuyuhiko said before Ichiro jumped over them and took over for Peko.

"I'll do it then. Just go!" Ichiro shouted.

"Ogami!" Erica said as they ran past Sneasel and Ichiro.

"Brave to take the heat for your little friends. I admire that. However, that doesn't change the fact you will die here." Sneasel said.

"I won't." Ichiro said as the two clashed with one another for a bit before Ichiro's swords glowed.

"Now what sort of flashy trick is this?" Sneasel said.

"It's no trick!" Ichiro said rushing Sneasel and doing an x shaped slash through her as she fell to his attack.

"This human...is no ordinary one." Sneasel said before losing consciousness.

With the heroes below, they fought their way through the battlefield before approaching the castle entrance. But as they got to it, blocking their path was a red lizard creature and a creature with a spoon in its hand and a mustache.

"Oh great. These two." Natsu said.

"I am Charmeleon, General of Terrera!" the lizard said.

"And I am Kadabra, General of Illusio!" the other creature said.

"We will not let you pass!" they said.

"Oh great. Should we fight em?" Hope asked.

"Just do nothing." Jexi said.

"I will defeat you in the name of Terrera!" Charmeleon said.

"No! I will defeat them in the name of Illusio!" Kadabra said.

"What?! Stay out of this, you spoon wielding, mustache freak! They're mine!" Charmeleon said.

"Make me, lizard breath!" Kadabra said as the two started arguing and fighting with each other.

"Wow. Those two can barely stand each other." Nana said.

"Of course they can't. They're rival kingdoms. In any case, let's take this opportunity to slip past them." David said.

They rushed past the fighting pokemon. "Suckers!" Rainbow said before she was lifted.

"What did you just call us?" Kadabra and Charmeleon said.

"Aw, man…" Rainbow said.

"Rainbow!" Petra said flying in to help. "2 on 1 isn't fair in my book.

"Thanks Petra. Now lets show these two idiots how a real pair fights." Rainbow said.

"We can agree on one thing, tomboy…" Kadabra said.

"That's not gonna happen!" Charmeleon said. "Cause I'll beat both of you."

"Nuh uh! I'll beat them first!" Kadabra said as the two of them started arguing again.

"This is pathetic… lets just get this over with, Petra." Rainbow said.

"Actually…" Petra said before she whacked Rainbow in the head and knocked her out. "You've been a hinderance this whole time." she said picking her up and headed back up. But not before tossing a rock at the hanging chandelier, sending it crashing and knocking the two below out.

In the room above as they continued up...there walking into the room was a large horned creature with rocks on its body and a humanoid creature with blades on his arms.

"So...more generals?" Ranma asked.

"Correct. We are the top generals. I am the top general of Terrera, Rhyperior." the horned creature said.

"And I am the top general of Illusio, Gallade. We are here to defeat the castle master." the humanoid said.

"Well that's not gonna happen. We won't let you near this master of the castle." Hope said.

"Looks like someone's itching for a fight." Rhyperior said.

"And we would be glad to give you one." Gallade said.

Zoro and Erza then stood before the group. "We can handle these two." Zoro said.

"You need to confront this master." Erza said.

"Good luck." Applejack said as they continued on.

"Did you even know who you said that to?" Pinkie asked.

"Never hurts to assure someone." Applejack said.

"I'll take on Gallade. You get Rhyperior." Zoro said.

"Right." Erza said.

The two separated as Erza and Zoro confronted their opponents.

"So I get the famous Erza Scarlet, huh? Nice." Rhyperior said.

"Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Erza said now wearing heavily donned armor.

"Think I'll suit up too. Rock Polish!" Rhyperior said as he got shinier.

"Take this!" Erza said swinging but missing thanks to Rhyperiors quick movements. "So you aren't getting shinier."

"No. I got faster too. Rock Polish makes me go faster! Horn Drill!" Rhyperior shouted hitting Erza right in the chest.

"Erza!" Zoro shouted.

"Pay attention to your own fight. Close Combat!" Gallade said as Zoro quickly blocked. "You cannot beat us. We are the strongest."

The two continued to fight only to be pushed further and further back as Erza continued to take damage.

"You two should realize...you are doomed! Psybeam!" Gallade said firing a beam of psychic power as Zoro cut it in half. "But...how did you…"

"Practice. Not its about time we finished this up." Zoro said charging in.

"I agree. Psycho…" Gallade began.

"Purgatory…!" Zoro said.

"Cut!" Gallade shouted.

"Oni Giri!" Zoro shouted.

A slash wave of psychic energy was launched, but Zoro cut through it with Gallade, making him fall over.

"You call yourself the best? You're nowhere near that level." Zoro said.

Erza was still struggling with Rhyperior.

"He got Gallade? Looks like I have to crush girly now." Rhyperior said gathering rocks into his hands to create a large boulder. "Rock Wrecker!" he shouted tossing it as it hit Erza causing an explosion. "Looks like I win!"

"Don't count on it." a voice said as Rhyperior saw Erza bruised and beaten but still standing.

"How...how could you withstand all of that?" Rhyperior said.

"Because I need to protect my guild." Erza said as she charged in. "I guess you can't move after using that move. So I should be saying I win! Blumenblatt!" she shouted slashing through Rhyperior as he was falling over. "Your armor maybe sturdy, but my swords are sharper than any shield."

As the two warriors recovered, the rest of the group continued inside until they reached a throne room where inside stood a woman in strange attire.

"Welcome heroes. I have heard of your exploits. My name is Serenade." she said.

"Serenade..the name DarkMan and JapanMan mentioned." Jesse said.

"Why are you here?" Jexi asked.

"I was waiting for all of you, just as I predicted. Although with a few other additions. From my memory, I see the son of Ginova and the son of Chisaku Ishihara are in my presence as well." Serenade said.

"Wait… You know my father?" David asked.

"No. I actually knew your mother a lot better. She helped with my design." Serenade said.

"Ah, I see." David said.

"I am here to provide tools for the last dungeon. But also, I give you my thanks for the defeating the generals. Though I could have taken all of them single handedly." Serenade said.

"You said helped with your design. Wouldn't that make you…" Vera began.

"A robot. Yes." Serenade said.

"So...one of Flux's creations left him. Wouldn't be the first time." Hope said.

"No." Damien said. "Flux never built Serenade. Anthea Schaeffer did."

"Thats right, Aelita's mom made you, right?" Jexi asked.

"Yes. She is currently working under the Flux Empire to produce his robots. She also wishes me to convey a message to her daughter. She says she is proud of what you are doing, protecting the worlds. She is even making someone to...Oh. I see that person is already there." Serenade said looking to Roll.

"Roll? You?" MegaMan asked.

"Yes. She remade me and you...are peacekeepers." Roll said. "Though I was charged with guarding Aelita."

"Now...before we continue onward. Allow me to teach the green one a melody so to overcome the trials that await him." Serenade said as she hummed a tone as Link played alone, creating a replica of him. "This is an Elegy of Emptiness. It allows you to shed a shell shaped of your current image." she said before taking out a shield and mask. "You will also need these. The Mirror Shield and the Giant's Mask. Now...I will teleport you all...but before that…" Serenade said as her chest opened as a flash drive came out. "This was kept inside me. I was ordered by your mother to deliver it to you if the next generation of the previous explorers were to appear before me one day, David Ishihara."

"Me? She wanted me to have this?" David asked.

"Yes. It is something she wished to keep out of the hands of Cretaceous's first son, Amadeus." Serenade said.

"I see. I'll make sure he never gets what's in here." David said.

"Thank you, David Ishihara." Serenade said as the group began to teleport. "And one last word of warning. Beware of Bass. All of you." Serenade said as they teleported to the Stone Tower Temple.

"Wait...she warned you all about Bass and you never mentioned it?" Yang said.

"You weren't with these guys at the time." David said.

"True. But he did appear during that whole Kaima stuff. We forgot about it all until he appeared then." Jexi said.

"So...what happens now." Hope said.

"Link, change into each of your forms and stand on each pedestal." Robin said as Link did so until one statue of each form stood there, forcing the entrance of the temple to open.

"Nice!" Sonic said. And so they entered the temple and found the area they were in completely deserted except for a lone cage with a nekomata like purple cat in it.

"Espeon. One of Aurora's nine rulers!" Jexi said.

"Nine? Wasn't it supposed to be eight?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah, but that was before Sylveon was discovered." Mayumi said.

"You need to leave. Illusio's king is here!" Espeon called out.

They looked out the window as flying in was a cat like creature.

"Mewtwo." Hope said.

"Heroes." Mewtwo said. "If you were about to ask me to release the queen, I will not do so. And I cannot let you lot live."

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy shouted as he punched Mewtwo. "You guys go ahead. I'm gonna kick this guy's ass!"

"Get him, Luffy!" Korra said as they continued on.

"What gives you the gall to punch me?" Mewtwo asked.

"You may be King of Illusio. But I'm gonna be King of the Pirates." Luffy said.

"King of the Pirates? Some sort of illusion idiot children come up with?" Mewtwo asked.

"No...its real. And I'm gonna kick your ass!" Luffy shouted. "Gum Gum Gatling!" he shouted pummeling Mewtwo ferociously before Mewtwo stopped him with his psychic powers.

"Allow me to show you something interesting before you die." Mewtwo said as body changed. His tail moved to the back of his head and a strange thing appeared upon it. "You are now gazing upon Mewtwo Awakened!"

"You think that's interesting? I can top that." Luffy said biting into his arm and blowing air into it as his body increased in muscle mass as he floated. "Gear...Fourth!"

"Impossible… You were able to progress that far?" Mewtwo asked.

"Things aren't the same as the first time we battled." Luffy said. "Now…" Luffy said blowing air into one of his arms making it grow larger as he pulled it back. "Gum Gum….King Kong Gun!" he shouted firing it at Mewtwo as it hit dead on, causing devastating damage to the ruler sending him flying as he reverted to normal as did Luffy. "I won't let anyone else die. Not ever again!"

The group continued to run before they saw the last door in their sights.

"There it is! We can make it if we…" Pit said before a large but familiar figure blocked their path.

"Groudon." Jexi said.

"So this is...hey where's the orange haired brat?" Groudon asked.

"Uh...he left a while back." Odd said.

"Really? I was looking forward to making him pay for the attack in the Shimmer Desert." Groudon said.

"He's still on adventures to this day. Guy like him just can't catch a break." Scott said.

"So this...is Groudon?" Sectonia asked.

"Yes, but not your Groudon." David said.

"Hmm. I know you. The ruler of Floralia. The crazed ruler." Groudon said.

"I...prefer not to remember that." Sectonia said.

"Sectonia, relax. Those days are over now." David said.

"She's changed, Groudon. Besides, it's the Dimension Mirror that caused it, and Dark Meta Knight." Korra said.

"I don't care what fake excuse you got. You make the citizens there suffer. And by squishing you...they'll come to me as their ruler." Groudon said.

"It's pointless. He's not going to listen." Sectonia said.

"Then do something about it. You're seriously not gonna take what he just said to you up front about Floralia, right? Your kingdom, your people." Hope said.

"Hope…" Sectonia said.

"Look, it's true that I killed you once, but that was before we knew about all of that. This is your chance to prove that those days are over." Hope said.

"You're right. I've got something to fight for, too!" Sectonia said.

"Now there it is. Die with honor!" Groudon said as he roared. "Earth Power!" he shouted as the earth under him was erupting.

Sectonia managed to fly out of the way, and form a gem barrier to block off the damage. "Photon!" A ball of light encases Groudon before bursting.

"What sort of power is this? This is not of your world." Groudon said.

"It isn't. It's something I picked up along the way." Sectonia said.

"Eruption!" Groudon shouted as the earth erupted in a volcanic explosion.

"Oh, that's not good." Sectonia said as she was pushed back by the force, but managed to recover. "Holy Lance!" Spears of light emerged and were sent down on Groudon. Groudon took all the lances and still stood.

"Why did you…?" Sectonia asked.

"True warriors do not run from attacks. No… They take the attack head on!" Groudon said. "But...I do swear...that I'll defeat you...Sectonia." he said before collapsing.

"A true warrior to the very end." David said.

"Yes. I had no idea that even those from the Kingdoms have heard of us." Lloyd said.

"The road to redemption is a long one, but one day… They'll see it. They'll see me in a brand new light." Sectonia said.

They entered the final room filled with sand where they saw two large insect creatures coming from it.

Giant Masked Insect

Twinmold

"That thing is protected by a exoskeleton. You'll need to aim for the head or the tail." Vera said.

"Link, the Giant's Mask!" Maka said.

Link soon put on the mask as he grew to a giant's size. "Incredible." he said before drawing his sword as he slashed through one of the insects before it could even attack, killing it instantly.

"That one down, one to go." Jibanyan said.

The other insect circled around Link to wrap him up.

"I don't think so! Fire Ball!" Genis said as he launched fireballs at the incest forcing it to release Link.

"Thank you, Genis!" Link said before slashing through the other insect, finishing it as it burned away, leaving its mask behind. Link then moved and collected it as they were suddenly whisked away to the same place as the last three times. And standing there was the last giant.

"We have found the last of you. Now will you help us?" Tatl asked.

The giants bellowed.

"Call us? Sure. We'll call you in our time of need." Tatl said.

The group was then whisked away back to the entrance off the Canyon.

"So...we've reached the end game right?" David asked.

"All five kingdoms defeated. We have the masks. All that remains...is to defeat the Skull Kid and stop the moon." Jexi said as they marched off, all of them prepared for the final battle to come.


	6. Final Fight! Heroes vs Majora!

After spending countless days collecting masks and defeating the kingdoms, the group had soon returned to Clock Town on the final day.

"This is it. We need to confront the Skull Kid." Jexi said.

"With all of us back together, we stand a great chance." Hope said. "Though it makes you wonder… who made us do this in the first place?"

"Good question. And I have a feeling we'll find out after all is done here." Jexi said as they marched through the tower door before getting to the top where Skull Kid and Tael waited.

"Sis!" Tael said.

"Tael!" Tatl said.

"Swamp! Mountain! Ocean! Canyon! Hurry...only those four can stop this!" Tael said before Skull Kid swatted him.

"Don't speak out of line! Stupid fairy!" Skull Kid said.

"That's it! We're not gonna stand for this!" Tatl said.

"Well, whatever. Even if those four were to come, I doubt they could stand up against me. If it's something that can be stopped, then just try to stop it!" Skull Kid as the moon above them began to fall.

"Fine. We will. It's time to call them. With the Oath of Order!" Link said as he began to play it on his ocarina. As it played, Skull Kid was screaming as at the four corners of the land, were rising the four giants. They walked from their places till reaching Clock Town. They each rose their arms as the moon was slowing further and further until it came to a complete halt. The giants were holding the moon above the town.

"It...it stopped!" Twilight said.

"That means we did it!" Amy said.

"Sis!" Tael said.

"Tael!" Tatl said.

The two fairies circled one another with glee as they saw the unconscious Skull Kid.

"Looks like the giant's call knocked Skull Kid out." Tael said.

"Skull Kid! Don't you realize what you have done?" Tatl said.

"Don't be so hard on him." Tael said.

"Why are you so quick to defend him? He hit you and tried to destroy the world." Colette said.

"It wasn't Skull Kid's fault. The power of the mask was too great for him." Tael said.

"Correct. He is quite weak." a distorted voice said.

"Uh… did you guys hear that?" Kazuichi asked.

They all looked in shock as the mask removed itself from Skull Kid's face and floated on its own. "A puppet who has no use is mere garbage. The puppet's role has ended." the mask said.

"It's been you. You've been organizing all of this from the very beginning!" Rose said.

"Yes. I am Majora. The soon to be destroyer of this world." the mask said.

"Not if we have anything to say about it, ya stupid mask!" Natsu said.

"I very much doubt that." the mask said as it flew up into the moon's mouth.

"I will consume everything!" the moon said as it soon restarted it descent, slowly overtaking the giants.

"We have to stop Majora, it's the only way to prevent the moon from crashing down!" Hope said.

"Hope, last time...only me and the main heroes got inside. This time...I think you and David should come with us." Jexi said.

"Alright. Although, I don't see any reason for us to." David said.

Jexi with the main heroes, Hope and David then entered a vortex as they were sucked up into the moon. Once inside, they found themselves in a grassy field with a single tree in the distance. The only being there was a small child with Majora's mask, sitting against the tree.

"All the other kids are gone. I am all alone. Will you play with me?" the child asked.

"Sure we can." Link said as the child gave him a strange mask.

"Then let's play good guys and bad guys. Here's your good guy mask." the child said. "Our game begins in three, two, one."

They then found themselves in a strange chamber where the masks of all the bosses they had faced were all around the room as Majora's mask sat in the middle of the room. It then began to fly as tentacles came out of its back.

Majora's Mask

The mask flew around the room, spinning and attacking like a creature possessed as the group tried to hammer away at it.

"I do not understand. Why do you try to stop me?" Majora asked.

"Because you're evil. Is that so much to understand right off the mark?" Hope asked. "You were sealed away because your power was too great and dark for anyone to use."

"I am done listening to you. Servants! Arise!" Majora said as the four boss masks pulled off the walls and started flying around as well.

"Oh, I remember this." Natsu said. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" he said incinerating Odolwa's mask.

"Shadow Blade!" MegaMan shouted slashing through Gyorg's mask.

"Dragon Wave!" Dan shouted slicing through Goht's mask.

"Ultimate Color Fist!" Jexi shouted shattering Twinmold's mask.

"My minions!" Majora shouted. "I think it's time to step it up." he said as he began to shake as skinny arms and legs came from the mask as well as a single eye. "Behold. This is my Incarnation! Now...let's dance!"

"Oh, seriously? I don't like this one." Hope said as Majora was moving around rapidly.

"Dragon Wave!" Dan shouted.

"Pirouette!" Majora said jumping over the wave.

"He's mine!" Ranma said going for a mid air roundhouse kick.

"Moon walk!" Majora said dancing backwards as Ranma missed.

"Ugh, this guys all over the place, and he's dancing to mock us!" Ranma said.

"Wait until you see...the Hopak!" Majora said kicking his legs out as he danced backwards.

"Now he's just rubbing it in…" Hope said. "Hey, just fight us seriously already!"

"Okay...but I warned you!" Majora said as his arms and legs gained muscle mass as his arms turned into long whip like tentacles as the eye became a vengeful looking face. "This...is my Wrath!"

"Wow…" Hope said.

"Now die!" Majora said jumping all around the room as he inflicted massive damage on everyone inside it.

"Give it up, Majora!" Jexi said.

"Not until every single human being on this world is exterminated!" Majora said.

"Fine. Be that way. Let's play good guys and bad guys...you're the bad guy!" Link said donning the mask he was given. He then assumed a form similar to the adult Link only to have pupiless eyes and marking on his face.

"That form…" Majora said shaking. "He resembles that of the warrior who slayed me the first time." he said being motionless for a second before screaming in fear.

"Majora! I'm coming for you!" Link shouted as he charged in.

"Stay away from me!" Majora said flailing his arms like crazy but Link was dodging all of them. "Let me take my revenge! Please!"

"No way. You've caused everyone and everything to much pain. You need to pay!" Link said.

"Whip...Punisher!" Majora shouted before his arms were sliced off by Link. "No, no, NO!

With a single blow, Link pierced his sword through Majora's chest as he began to fade.

"I curse you...Dimensional Heroes. I curse you all to Hell." Majora said before completely fading.

"Yes, he did it!" Hope said.

They soon found themselves back in Clock Town as the dawn of a new day had come with the moon having vanished with Majora. The giants stood tall as Skull Kid looked at them.

"So...you guys still thought of me as your friends?" Skull Kid asked as the Giants moaned in agreement before they vanished.

"It's hard to believe...all of this was caused by a one little mask." Sora said holding it.

"I'll be taking that." a voice said as the Happy Mask Salesman grabbed the mask. "Hmm. So the evil within the mask was expunged. And now...it is time I left. After all, when comes greetings, a parting is soon to follow. But whether or not they are permanent is up to you. Farewell." he said walking away.

"Well… thats some sorta weird ending." Korra said. "Guess we should be running off now."

"Wait! If you guys ever happen to be in the neighborhood...could we maybe...play sometime?" Skull Kid asked.

"Of course." David said.

As the group was leaving, they soon found themselves in a white space.

"Huh? What the? Where are we?" Jexi asked.

"Travelling back to the current era." a voice said as the heroes soon saw a creature standing there. A zombie like creature with a crown and sword and royal robes.

"Who are you?" Lacy asked.

"Go-King Dead...one of the Mystery Legend Yo-kai." he said.

Go-King Dead

Tough Tribe

"Mystery Legend? What the hell is that?" Hope asked.

"To put it simply...we are eight Yo-kai that have been in hiding for a long time. You could call us rare. We've been watching you heroes. We were afraid after the first addition of the blue one, that you would be taken off the path you chose. So...we devised this...Redux. We sent you back in time and erase your traces of being there the first time, including suppressing the memories of those who were there." Go-King Dead said. "Of course, they would slowly return as you went on with your adventure."

"I see. You thought i was a problem?" Hope asked.

"Yes. Your arrival was completely unpredicted. Threw us through a loop actually. We thought you would end up getting them all killed. We've been wrong about that so far." Go-King Dead said.

"I'm not some problem. I've been helpful to these guys as much as they have helped me. I'm sorry if i threw the predictions off track. But i'm not about to let anyone die on my account." Hope said.

"Then came the other one. The half blood Lunarian. He was another unpredicted variable. But his involvement has actually been very helpful." Go-King Dead said.

"Really? How so?" David asked.

"You've fought alongside them. You defended them like family. You didn't even try to hog the attention like the blue one. But...we still conducted the Redux...just to be sure." Go-king Dead said.

"Well, it wasn't really all that special. If there was an enemy to fight to protect my friends and the multiverse, I'll fight. That's all there is to it." David said.

"Though, before I return you all to the present. There is one matter. Would you like to have this adventure….overtake the old one?" Go-King Dead asked.

"Overtake the old one?" Hope asked.

"It would replace the timeline before this with all the actions you have taken to be permanent." Go-King Dead said.

"I'm not sure… On one hand, it would have unforeseen consequences, but one the other...some events were promised. I mean, Reshiram did promise to see Leia again once the whole kingdom business is over." David said.

"The Kingdom business is over. It's been over for a long time." Jexi said.

"I'm still conflicted about it…" David said. "Who's to say you guys won't go through that again, too?"

"David is right. That's to say i agree with him." Hope said.

"Then a second option. I blend the two timelines together." Go-King Dead said. "They are both nearly identical anyway."

"You're sure about this?" David asked.

"Sure. Go ahead." Jexi said. "As long as we remember and our friends our still with us."

"Very well." Go-King Dead said as the heroes began to glow. "I will now return you to the present. As well as reward you." he said gifting them with his medal. "Farewell! And be aware of more Redux's in the future!" he said as they all vanished.

They all soon found themselves back on their ships.

"Hmm. Current date and time. And we're definitely back on our own ships. Looks like Go-King Dead kept his word." Tails said.

"Yeah. He did. Looks like we kept any injury from that time. And David still has the flash drive given to him by Serenade." Hope said.

"Speaking of which, let's take a look at what was so important that it had to be hidden away." Tails said.

"Yeah, the flash drive." Damien said as David plugged it in.

"Let's see.." Vera said as a tree appeared on screen as well as 25 different roots underneath. "My word!"

"What is… What is it showing us?" David asked.

"It's a tree. A family tree. It...it shows all of the 25 Flux Families. And it stays current constantly." Vera said.

"Wow…" Damien said. "Look. There I am with brother and Annette!" he said pointing to the first root.

"I wonder why it was so important that it had to be kept from Flux." Ming asked.

"And why Serenade entrusted it to me." David said.

"It seems this Redux has added some new mysteries to solve." Vera said.

"Probably good Flux doesn't get it. When we were in Hope's Peak, he once said he knew of them but never met any of them. I'm betting if he did, he'd probably turn them to his side." Hope said.

"Yeah, building an evil armada has always been his primary focus. Best we keep this to ourselves." David said.

"Agreed. Definitely for the best." Jexi said. "For now...let's keep the show rolling."

But what our heroes were unaware of...a large chain of events were about to transpire, leading up to a battle of epic proportions. We have now entered the Climax part of the Elements Saga.

Climax begins with Part 1: Dimensional Heroes: Warriors All Stars


End file.
